Todo por una galleta
by eljefe2000
Summary: Durante una pelea, Ralph deja en coma a Marco en lugar de golpear a Clark, sin embargo algo bueno puede salir de esto, un minuto, Leona enamorada?


Era un día normal en la base militar de los Halcones peregrinos, de no ser por qué el comandante Marco estaba gravemente herido, todo por culpa de una galleta... Ese día por la mañana...

-Devuelve esa galleta- el hombre de paliacate rojo perseguía por la base a su amigo y compañero Clark-

Este último disfrutaba ver a Ralph sufrir de esa manera, además no pasaba de recibir uno de sus golpes con armadura de fuego, lo que Clark no esperaba, era que su comandante Marco se cruzara justo en ese momento por la trayectoria del golpe de Ralph... Así llegamos a donde comenzamos, Ralph y Clark eran regañados por la joven Leona que aprecia más madura que ese par, mientras una preocupada Fio era tranquilizada por Eri y Terma...

-¿Qué se supone que les pasa por la cabeza a ustedes dos?- preguntó Leona al par de idiotas frente a ella-

-Nada, creo que ese es el problema- Clark se limitó a responder con una sonrisa característica de el-

-No era mi intención descontar a Marco, solo quería mi galleta- Ralph respondió nervioso, pero se asustó mucho al ver el Aura negra que se formaba sobre Fio al mencionar aquello-

-Todo esto por una galleta- Fio volteo su sombría mirada a Ralph que se limitó a tragar saliva mientras palidecía, jamás había visto a Fio tan enojada, usualmente se le veía feliz siempre ayudando en lo que podía-

Ralph era muy lento, tanto que se acababa de dar cuenta de lo obvio, a Fio le gustaba Marco, eso lo explicaba todo, pero eso solo lo hizo temer más por su vida, acaba de descontar al interés amoroso de una de las chicas más fuertes de la base, que también resultaba ser su comandante en ese momento... Habían pasado unas horas y Fio estaba sola en la habitación, solo había salido a "molestar" a Ralph por lo sucedido...

-Sabes, debes recuperarte, aún no te he agradecido por salvarme aquella ocasión que los aliens me secuestraron para clonarme- Fio removía con sumo cuidado el mechón rebelde de Marco, eso mechón rubio que siempre llevaba en las misiones-

Las semanas pasaban y **Marco** no despertaba, el golpe ciertamente no era el culpable, si no que el comandante había tenido una fuerte contusión por el golpe de Ralph, además de que había quedado en un coma inducido por el fuerte golpe al estrellarse en la pared de metal de la base, Fio estaba realmente preocupada y ciertamente sus amigos no sabían qué hacer, mucho menos Ralph que tenía miedo de acercarse a ella por el momento...

-Alguien podría explicarme por qué Marco está en el hospital?- un chico de 19 años conocido por los rebeldes como el hijo de los Halcones hizo acto de presencia tomando asiento a un lado de leona-

El chico vestía un sombrero de vaquero con camuflaje militar, usaba una bufanda verde y lentes para el sol que ocultaban sus ojos, uno era de color miel y el otro de color rojo sangre, tenía el pelo de color azabache, usaba una playera de manga larga de color gris, un chaleco militar color crema igual que sus pantalones, usaba unas botas negras y usualmente tenía una burlona sonrisa en el rostro...

-Ralph dejó inconsciente a Marco- Leona soltó al chico sin dejar de comer de su ensalada-

Ralph prefirió terminarse su comida en las barracas al ver el Aura negra salir del chico, esa misma que tenía Fio antes de su tortura...

-Traidora- Ralph fingió indignación ante lo sucedido, provocando una leve sonrisa en Eri-

Ralph podía ser muy lento, pero incluso el sospechaba de algo que para ella y Fio ya era bastante obvio, toda la base sabía lo reservada que era la más joven de las chicas, era bien sabido que solo hablaba con tres hombres en la base, uno de ellos era el único chico de su edad, un chico criado bajo la tutela de Marco, pero a pesar de sus respectivos entrenamientos ambos seguían siendo dos simples adolescentes, y para los dos chicas de la base, las miradas fugaces y sonrisas que se dedicaban entre ellos no habían pasado desapercibidas, ambos tenían pasados oscuros y tristes por lo que se entendían a la perfección... Dentro de la enfermería aún estaba Fio que estaba un poco cansada, cuando sin previo aviso el corazón de Marco se detuvo...

-Marco?- Fio se asustó tanto que no supo qué hacer, para su suerte el doctor iba llegando en ese momento-

Fio se vio obligada a esperar afuera con el corazón palpitándole fuerte por la angustia. Pasaban las horas y Fio ahora era acompañada por el chico que hacía ya varios años Marco había rescatado y cuidado como un hijo y un miembro más de la base... Tras una larga espera el doctor salió con una mala noticia, pero mientras Fio lloraba, el chico hizo algo que sabía podía perjudicar su salud, pero eso no le importaba si salvaba a Marco. El chico piso sus manos en el corazón de su padre adoptivo mientras parecía hacer esfuerzo, su ojo de color miel se volvió azul mar y parte de su pelo se tornó rubio, sin embargo Marco había vuelto a la vida, el doctor y todos entraron emocionados mientras el chico salía corriendo para no ser visto, siendo seguido por cierta chica participante del torneo King of Fighters...

-Fio, había algo que te iba a preguntar antes de ser golpeado brutalmente- Marco recordaba aquel día al decir aquella frase que llamó la atención de Fio-

Flashback

Marco revisaba unos papeles mientras ideaba una forma de pedirle una cita a quien fuera su compañera en varias misiones, aquella que le daba apoyo incondicional, tan sumido iba en sus planes que vio venir el golpe volador que su amigo el luchador le propinó...

fin del Flashback

-Que sucede Marco?- preguntó Fio con algo de ilusión detrás de sus lentes-

-La ultima vez que tuvimos una cita yo no me presenté, crees que podamos tener una?- Marco le sonrió a Fio mientras está se sonrojaba y lo veía con ternura-

-Me encantaría- la chica lo abraso con mucha efusividad-

-Si un día me ven actuando así por alguien entregenme a los rebeldes- El comentario de Terma enfureció a Eri que le dio un puñetazo antes de salir furiosa del lugar-

-Que diablos dije ahora?- se preguntó Terma ante la risa de sus amigos-

Mientras tanto Leona había seguido al chico hasta llegar a la azotea de la base, desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad donde estaba situada la base, el por ser el más chico no tenía permitido salir, solo a misiones, Leona sabia eso, ella sabía más cosas del chico que su propia familia adoptiva...

-Linda vista no?- Leona se sentó a su lado, en los ojos del chico se reflejaba su sorpresa al ver a la chica frente a él, sin los lentes y el sombrero, leona al fin podía ver aquellos ojos extraños para el mundo, aunque ella los allaba lindos, también el pelo azabache revuelto que ahora tenía partes rubias-

-Si, es linda- respondió el chico tras salir de su sorpresa- mi pelo volverá a la normalidad, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi ojo izquierdo- dijo señalando el ojo de color azul de forma burlona, ella sabía que el afrontaba el dolor con esa forma de ser-

-Salvaste a Marco- Leona sabia la razón, pero también sabía el precio que eso suponía para el chico a su lado-

-No podía dejar moría a una de las dos personas que le dan sentido a mi vida- el chico soltó antes de levantarse y dirigir de nueva cuenta dentro de la base-

-Espera, dijiste dos personas que le en sentido a tu vida?- Leona tenía curiosidad por esa frase-

-Si la otra está aquí conmigo- El chico le sonrió cálidamente con un leve sonrojo, logrando sonrojar violentamente a la chica- te veo adentro- tras esto el chico volvió adentro para golpear a Ralph-

Leona se limitó a sonreír antes de seguirlo, tal vez no era una chica normal o tenía cuerpo envidiable, tal vez tenía un demonio con ella, pero si aquel chico al que le acababa de tomar la mano estaba con ella sin importar el terrible poder que cada uno tenía, y se apoyaban, estaba segura de que en ese caso no tendría que preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar, ambos chicos merecían un buen futuro, el pasado no cambiaría la decisión de ser feliz de la chica y ningún dios de la destruccion cambiaría el corazón del chico, de eso estaban seguros...

-Son lindos no?- preguntó Fio a Marco al ver al par pasar agarrados de la mano sin notar su presencia-

-Ya era hora- Marco se veía alegre por el chico al que crío, a pesar de su pasado y que en ocasiones eso se le saliera de control, Marco podía ver aún a ese chico fuerte de voluntad que desde los cinco años entreno y crío-

 **Se supone que debería estar actualizando historias, pero no me resistí a este one-Shot, que les pareció?, bueno, esto lo hice por qué al parecer no hay muchas historias en español sobre ellos y lo de Leona y el Oc no sucede de la noche a la mañana, pero esa es otra historia...**


End file.
